District 4 Dolphins
The District 4 Dolphins '''are a Panem Football team based in District 4. The Dolphins compete in the Panem Football League (PFL), as a member of the GFC East. The Dolphins franchise have won a single PFL Championship game. Franchise history Old Era The District 4 Dolphins were founded in 1016 ADD to give District 4 a PFL team and were added to the Panem Football League. Their name, the Dolphin, comes from an animal native to the waters surrounding the district. The Dolphins joined the Panem Football League on May 16th, 1016 ADD, and were assigned to the Western Conference. They would play their first season well, making the playoffs, finishing the year 10-6. Although they would lose, they had proven to be one of the stronger teams. The team's 1017 season was no better than the previous year. The team played meidocre, beating some of their conference opponents and gaining the fourth seed again with a record of 9-6-1. Yet again, they were beat in the first round. The 1018 season would mark the first time the dolphins missed the playoffs completely, as poor performance and a scandal put the dolphins at an ugly 6-10 record. Shortly after the bad season, coach Jim Harbaugh was fired, and his brother, Jon, took over. After painfully losing the in the first round of the playoffs for years, luck seemed to favor the unfortunate Dolphins, as in the 1019 season, they boasted a franchise high record of 12-4, locking up the 3rd seed. They managed to defeat the 1st seeded Chargers in a major upset, before beating the 2nd seeded Seahawks in a nailbiter. After winning the conference for the first time, the Dolphins advanced to their first Panem Bowl, where they squared off against the powerful District 8 Sailors. The game was close to the end, when finally the Dolphins prevailed, winning 17 to 13. The 1020 season marked the final season of the old era, before the PFL started it's expansion game. The Dolphin's final season in the old system was a mediocre one of 7-9, and started their downward spiral into sucking. New Era Despite just winning the Panem Bowl two seasons ago, the Dolphins were unable to get back on the upswing again. Constantly posting losing seasons and never getting more than 7 wins a season, management of the team was growing impatient with Jon's lack of success. He finally got his break when the 1023 season rolled around. Spending draft picks wisely the past few years, Jon had transformed the offense from pass heavy to run heavy, having one of the best o-line's and running back combos in the league. With a strong run game and an excellent pass stopping defense, the Dolphins posted a franchise high record of 14-2, making the playoffs as the first seed. They crushed the Chiefs in the divisional round, before eliminating their hated rival, the District 20 Marlins in the GFC Championship. It seemed no one could stop them, until they met with a cinderalla team in Panem Bowl VII. The Rutheford Branchoff Bills were having the craziest season of their franchise, making their first ever Panem Bowl. The Dolphins were heavily favored against the Bills, most expecting a Panem Bowl blowout. This wasn't the case however, as the Dolphins soon found themselves down by 4 with only a three minutes in the fourth quarter. Unable to use their strong run game due to the clock being worn down, the Dolphins were forced to pass. Their quarterback, too used to being carried by the run game, was unable to pass well. After barely crossing the 50, Dolphin's quarterback Brock Osweiler threw an interception, effectively winning Panem Bowl VII for the Bills. Season by Season Schedule 1016 '''Final Record: '''10-6 (5-4 Division) '''Division Finish: '''4th out of 9 '''Awards: None 1017 Final Record: '''9-6-1 (5-3-1 Division) '''Division Finish: '''4th out of 9 '''Awards: None 1018 Final Record: '''6-10 (5-4 Division) '''Division Finish: '''5th out of 9 '''Awards: None 1019 Final Record: '''12-4 (7-2 Division) '''Division Finish: '''3rd out of 9 '''Awards: Panem Bowl MVP (Marino) Regular season :Note: Intra-division opponents are in bold text. Postseason 1020 Final Record: '''7-9 (3-6 Division) '''Division Finish: '''7th out of 9 '''Awards: None 1021 Final Record: '''5-11 (3-3 Division) '''Division Finish: '''4th out of 4 '''Awards: None 1022 Final Record: '''6-10 (2-4 Division) '''Division Finish: '''3rd out of 4 '''Awards: None 1023 Final Record: '''14-2 (5-1 Division) '''Division Finish: '''1st out of 4 '''Awards: Running Back of the Year (Tomlinson), Right Guard of the Year (Incognito) Regular season :Note: Intra-division opponents are in bold text. Postseason Notable players Awards